


Spend My Time With You

by candyhorse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Napstablook, Songfic, dj blook, underswap - Freeform, underswap mettaton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyhorse/pseuds/candyhorse
Summary: They've been dating for years. 
He knows they love him, and he knows Blooky wasn't avoiding him but...
why does he feel so lonely?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contest entry for the Cottoncandyboos, I love their blog so so much. They are super awesome people and I hope they enjoy it.
> 
> The song Napstaton sings is "Spend my time with you" By 11 Acorn Lane
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or the music mentioned in this story. I'm just a happy little shipper in her own little world.

“Thanks, guys, we loved performing here! Probably the best city yet!”

The crowd roars after their words, just as they always do when Blooky talks directly at them. Don’t get him wrong, Metta loves their popularity, and if anyone deserves to be famous, it’s Blooky. They’re so talented and funny and cute…uh but that’s not the point here! While he adores the fact his cousin is living their dream, he couldn’t help but feel… Left out. It was stupid really, Blooky has told him numerous times nothing comes before him when it comes to his time. And sure, nowadays most of their concerts have him coming out to perform a few songs with him. That being said there was always rehearsals, recording time, meet and greets, the concerts themselves… The list goes on.

Metta was honestly starting to forget the last time they a had movie night.

“Blooky! Don’t say that, you’ll make the other cities jealous.” He scolds, smiling at the crowd and his cousin, who was winking at a girl that looked about to die from excitement. Ugh, really?! They could at least do it when his back was turned or something. He knows Blooky can’t stop flirting all together, that’s just part of who they are but… It didn’t make it any easier to watch. Wrapping up their show with good-byes, they walk off stage, Mettaton ready to just head back stage, get changed, and then go home.

Then Suddenly, two firm arms quickly pull Metta from his relaxing thoughts. “You did amazing out there babe, as per the usual.” Napstaton smiles, giving their lover a firm kiss on the cheek. “Are you changing for the after-party, or are we gonna just head out now? ‘Cause let me tell you I have some sick beats I’m totally ready to drop tonight.” Their grin was a mile wide and blatantly displaying their eagerness to get to this party. The venue owner set up an after-party for them in thanks for their performance.

Fighting off the cringe he feels for what he’s about to say Metta smiles softly. “That sounds wonderful Blooky, but…I think I’m just gonna head home this time… I think my charge was a little low at the beginning of the show tonight so I’m kinda drained …hehe…” he laughs a little awkwardly then pecks them softly on the cheek as a goodbye. “I’ll just see you at home alright? Have fun!” He smiles before walking off, shoulders drooped and one hand across his body to hold his arm.

Now, Napstaton wasn’t stupid. There was clearly something bugging Metta. But for some reason, they couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. They didn’t forget their anniversary, did they?! No, no that was next month. They had that A+ surprise planned for after their performance at Madison Square Garden. Then… What could be wrong?

* * *

 

Never has a party been so boring. The music was blaring and although the people around him were actually pretty chill, it just felt weird being alone. They were so used to having Mettaton there at their side. Having him take his hand at random moments and dance with them when their favorite song comes on. They miss him. Furrowing their brow, Napstaton weaved through the crowd finding their way to the venue owner, who was sitting at the open bar and charming the bartender. “Hey, uh, I think I’m gonna split, I’m getting pretty worried about Metta so… Yeah, catch ya' later man.” Napstaton had only stayed a total of about two hours before leaving with their worried remark. They really hoped everything was fine, but it wasn’t like Metta to just suddenly feel sick like that. Maybe he was hiding something. The more they thought about it, Napstaton was starting to become sure Metta was hiding something. But what could it be? “Fuck Metta, you’re so confusing.” They grumble to themselves. The limo is there to pick them up almost the moment they call for it. The benefit of being famous, everything comes when you call. They sigh, climbing into the stretch car and lays out on the seats. Time to figure out what was putting their lover in such a bad mood.

* * *

At home, Metta had taken to the couch, one of Napstatons old jackets draped around his shoulders, and Dahlia, the snail, on his thigh. Gently stroking their little head with one finger, he thought aloud, “Maybe I’m just being irrational, Dahlia. I mean, it’s not like I never see them, and they do try to make more time for us…I don’t know…. Maybe it’s all in my head.” He sighs feeling the little snail nudge his finger softly to comfort him. “Hehe thanks. At least you guys are always here… I just don’t know how all this happened. We had planned together time so perfectly in the beginning…” He sighs and shuts his eyes, flipping on his favorite playlist. Metta sinks into his thoughts and the warm comforting smell of Napstatons old jacket. He chuckles at the smell of cologne. They didn’t need to wear it considering they don’t sweat or function like a real human but…it did smell good. He sighs again starting to pick apart his own head, trying to stop these unwelcomed feelings.

He’s only just relaxed away all his stress when…

“Hey, babe! Guess who’s home early!”

This time he does cringe, sitting up a bit to get a good look at his noisy lover. “Welcome home.” He gets out, flipping his music off to greet them. It’s not long before Napstaton has rounded the corner and plopped themselves next to Metta. “That’s it? Just welcome home? Ok, What is it babe, what’s got ya all down in the dumps?” They frown crossing their arms. Napstaton’s expression was firm and concerned, clearly not about to let Metta get up without telling them why he was acting off.

"In the dumps? Blooky I’m not down in the dumps, I’m just tired I told you. Besides, you know those parties aren’t my favorite thing. You’re the one that likes the parties… I’m ok just relaxing here with the snails.” He says hoping to wiggle his way out of this talk. "Alright Metta, That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard. Come on, Metts it’s me. What’s wrong?” They ask softly now, unfolding their arms to bring one around Metta’s shoulder. Tenderly he pulls Mettaton to his side, carefully scooping up Dahlia and moving them to a safe spot on the coffee table. “You can tell me anything.”

Well, that didn’t work, that just made his feelings worse! Geez…why is it that whenever his feelings get complicated, it always has to do with Napstaton…sighing softly he moves to get comfortable in this hold, feeling the thrum of their working body where he rests. He could just fall asleep to this sound. “It’s nothing Blooky… Really…I’m…I’m just…Geez, you read me like a book don’t you?…hehe… I guess I’m just A little…lonely…” Metta looks down to his lap twiddling with his fingers. “I know it’s not like you’re trying to be busy or anything…I just…Miss, you is all. Your schedule…our schedules have gotten so crazy lately, I mean, I don’t think we’ve had a date night in the last month.” Metta hated to complain, having always felt too selfish doing so…but Blooky was asking him so he might as well just get it out…they were so stubborn when they wanted to be…and he was never good at hiding from them.

That had to have been a shock, judging by the look on Napstatons face. He hadn’t even been really thinking about it… They were kinda content with what they had going on. Sure their together time was limited to most mornings, and normally the hour or so after a show but…they had never minded, they were just happy to have Metta there. It wasn’t like they weren’t intimate either. Far from it actually, much to Metta’s embarrassment. Napstaton chuckles and smiles. “Really? That’s it? Babe why haven’t you just told me? I would have totally blown off that party to have a date night.” They laugh, tipping his chin up with their fingers so they could look into his pretty pink eyes.

“I always wanna spend time with you, you know that.” He grins and pecks his forehead. Metta had been startled by the outburst of laughter, he had almost started thinking Blooky was laughing at him, but that was clearly not the case. Gasping softly when the little kiss hits his face he blinks once before settling down. Well, now. Didn’t he just feel silly…

“Actually, I have something for ya to prove it,” Napstaton said pulling away quickly to turn on the stereo that was built into his chest plate. A fun swing beat starts to play laced with Blooky’s classic techno vibes and the DJ smiles with pride. “I was gonna play this at the party, but someone was feeling "sick.” So I didn’t get the chance to.” They chuckle in a teasingly scolding voice before pulling Metta to his feet. Mettaton yelped at the sudden pull, but simply ends up laughing at the entire situation before him. Now he kinda wishes he went to the party… But a private performance was defiantly gonna prove to be sweeter.

“Baby~, I want you to know you are all I want to see.~” they start to sing, tugging Metta in by the waist and slowly guiding him into simple swing steps. Mettaton was floored, blushing furiously and trying his best to not fall over. Now didn’t he look silly? “Blooky!” He yelps as they start to dance, blushing a bit more, if that’s possible, at their sweet voice starting to serenade him. Napstaton chuckles, continuing to sing as they bounce around the coffee table to the electrified beat. “Oh, baby you’ll never feel low if you tag along with me!”

It was moments like this Mettaton remembers why he fell in love with the other ghost in the first place. When he remembers the sweet little things they’ll do just to cheer him up. Blooky truly was the best thing to ever happen to him. It was at this moment he realized that it didn’t really matter that their schedules were crazy. It was the moments of dancing in the living room, kissing in the car on a late drive home, and waking up in the morning to each other’s smiles that made all the madness worth it.

“O~o~oh when you’re near me, I see the world more clearly! Hold me” Napstaton yanks Metta from his thoughts with a playful tug to the waist “and I’ll hold you too~ I wanna spend my time with you.” They laugh, spinning Metta around once and catching him in his stop. Napstaton is grateful for all the dance lessons they have to go through, the smile they are getting out of Mettaton right now was worth hours of work.

An instrumental begins and both of them laugh as they swing across the floor, the beat simply infectious. How could he ever think Napstaton didn’t want to spend time with him. “Baby~ I want you to know you are all I wanna see,” Napstaton smirks and spins Metta around once just to hear him giggle. “Oh, baby you’ll never feel low! If you tag along with me~” Mettaton’s eyes are sparkling he was so happy. This song was adorable, his lover was amazing, and he can’t even remember why he was upset in the first place.

“O~o~oh when you’re near me I wanna tell you, kiss me.” Napstaton purrs, a mischievous look in their eye as they continue. “So kiss me.~” They grin presenting their cheek on the beat. Mettaton giggles and shyly pecks their cheek in response. “And I’ll kiss you too~” they laugh returning the small affection. “I wanna spend my time with you.”

“Feeling better?” They ask, chuckling to themselves as the music swaps to a pre-recorded version of them singing. Mettaton grins softly, cheeks warm with a sweet blush. Why did he ever underestimate them?

“Much better, darling~” he whispers before melting into a soft warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I'm posting on here as a new writer so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoyed it! I sure had fun writing the story! 
> 
> Also to let you know I ended up winning the contest surprisingly and they made an audio based on this story!
> 
> http://cottoncandyboos.tumblr.com/post/149006545677/summary-mettas-feeling-neglected-by-his


End file.
